


《死对头》-12-52-65

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: 伍小圆, 凌欧忆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《死对头》-12-52-65

【12】  
　　主动个屁！

　　就现在这体位，伍小圆能清楚的感觉到一个硬硬的东西抵在自己的裆下…

　　妈的这混蛋还有反应了？！

　　伍小圆真的就差大喊出声了，可他一抬眼，却发现自己面前的电梯门合上了...

　　紧接着，顺着自己刚才按下的自己楼层的位置，开始缓缓上行。

　　完了，这电梯间这么小的空间，自己就是喊破喉咙，破喉咙也听不见啊！特别是这大晚上的，也不会有人再按楼层键了...

　　他伍小圆的贞操不会就要在这个破电梯间，被这个甜唧唧的Alpha夺走了吧？！

　　脑袋里的话音还未落，伍小圆忽然感觉自己脖子上缠着的纱布被用力车开了，伴随着而来的，还有脖颈后面咬痕的伤口暴露突然暴露在空中时的一阵酸痛。

　　“哎~”凌欧忆探头盯着那痕迹，嘴角勾得越来越深，“真想给你看看，我牙口还挺好的。整齐漂亮。”

　　“你个自恋狂！”伍小圆搂着他脖子的手毫不顾忌地在凌欧忆的后背上一顿乱锤，可却发现对方竟然更加紧压住自己的身子，一个硬硬的东西再次贴在自己还在犯痛的伤口上。

　　他...他不会是准备再啃自己一口吧！

　　这Alpha是狗吗！

　　“给老子道歉。”

　　凌欧忆这判决一般的声音在伍小圆的耳边响起，他的手顺着小圆儿的裤子边缘伸了进去，一把捏住了他圆滚滚的臀板。

　　“卧槽你干嘛！”伍小圆一下子没绷住自己猛的一颤，撑着最后一点胆子，再次给了他一拳头，“我就不！我没做错什么！凭什么让我道歉？你把你那个咸猪手拿开…捏哪里呢！”

　　“还作是吧？”

　　“...我本来就没做错！”明明是这个人害的自己发情期提前，还强行标记了自己，气走了顾南钧，还偷摸老子的屁股！咬他一口咋的了？

　　“行。”

　　凌欧忆的话音刚落，伍小圆忽然感觉自己那原本就还在疼的伤口，再次被两个硬物紧紧咬合住了。

　　唯一的感觉...妈的好疼！

　　“大哥！你别！”伍小圆整个人蜷缩在凌欧忆的身体上，开始轻颤的手紧紧掐住了他的衣服，“好痛的！真的好痛的！”

　　凌欧忆一点想要收手的意思都没有，紧咬着伍小圆腺体上本来就带着的伤口的位置，眼底的笑意越来越浓。

　　那股甜腻的信息素就像是注射入自己的身体之中一般，让伍小圆原本就累的抬不起来的胳膊更加麻木，那原本就因为发情期而有些饥渴的后穴也开始随着这突如其来的荷尔蒙爆发，开始渐渐松软起来。

　　好死不死，他的手就这么捏着自己的臀瓣，近在咫尺，却不能帮自己舒缓那种瘙痒的感觉——呸呸呸！老子还不想让他帮忙呢！

　　伍小圆只能紧紧捏住凌欧忆身子，咬着牙根忍着脖颈后传来的痛楚和身体的苏麻。

　　这种感觉真是...一点都不好！

　　曾经伍小圆也被顾南钧标记过，但是从未在一天内被他啃过两次。这就像是在伤口上撒盐、更像是强行往自己的身体里注入令自己加倍敏感的药剂，难受得感觉要昏过去了。

　　可就在这时，一个天籁之音想起了。

　　“叮！”

　　电梯门随着一声轻响，在伍小圆的面前打了开来，也让还在啃着他的人一下子停顿下来了动作。

　　“你放开我...别摸我了！”伍小圆用尽自己最后的力道推了凌欧忆一下，抬起眸子想要看看如何能逃出电梯间这个狭窄的地方。

　　可一抬起眼，伍小圆却发现面前站着一个熟悉的人影。

　　孟珏叼着一个棒棒糖站在电梯的外面，两只手一边一个垃圾袋，蹬着拖鞋一副吊儿郎当的模样。可却在一个抬头，也发现了面前电梯间中的一片春光...

　　空气僵硬了好几秒。

　　伍小圆盯着孟珏，疯狂发射求助的视线。

　　而我们的世界第一好室友，在沉吟了几秒之后，默默的一个深深鞠躬，“不好意思打扰了...”

 

 

【52】  
　　“占你便宜，还需要用那种方式吗？”凌欧忆勾着嘴角，笑语盈盈地盯着面前石化的伍小圆，“放心，下次你再让我碰到发情期，我绝对不会就咬一口这么简单了。”

　　“你你你——”伍小圆一张口舌头都开始罢工了。这凌欧忆也太能撩人了吧！一言不合亲一下，二言不合非要睡自己！

　　莫不是…

　　“你是不是喜欢我呀！”伍小圆的舌头刚开始重新上岗，就开始翘着小鼻子满嘴跑火车了，“跟你说啊！我伍小圆可不是那种能经得住诱惑的人！你个小仙男别老跟我发骚！逼急了你是个Alpha我也会日你的！”

　　“你？”凌欧忆一听，眼睛都要瞪成一个弹珠了，“你要艹我？伍小圆你是不是脑子出什么问题了？”

　　“我说真的——啊！～”

　　伍小圆这嘴里的话音还没说完，就已经被一阵说不出是惊呼、还是撒娇一般的哼唧给打断了。

　　为什么？

　　此刻一只咸猪手，偷偷爬到了伍小圆那松松垮垮的裤裆里，握着他那发育并不算好的男性器官，开始左右揉搓。

　　“哟，比我想象的可爱啊…”凌欧忆细细的眸子中闪过一丝得意，视线紧锁在伍小圆那开始软下来的脸蛋上，继续用低沉诱人的声音开口，“软软的…小小的…你想用这种东西艹我？”

　　“我…”被温热手指把住自己如此敏感的部位，伍小圆的气息都要断掉了，“凌欧忆你…别！你这是骚扰…嗯～”

　　“你听听你的声音，我看我这不是骚扰，是让你爽的不行吧？”

　　听着耳边的话音，伍小圆又开始陷入小小的自闭天堂了…

　　他说得对。

　　妈的，被别人摸——特别是这个别人还是凌欧忆的感觉，真的爽。

　　他不是有什么暴露癖啊或者什么的，只是伍小圆这身体天生敏感，同样的触碰在他这里就跟别人不太一样。

　　光是伸进裤子里这么揉把了两下，伍小圆就感觉自己已经硬邦邦得像个小士兵一般，无法动弹了。

　　“哟哟…硬拉？还挺有骨气的嘛？真想日我？”

　　“当然想了…！”伍小圆用自己心里最后一点骨气喊了一句，可下一秒，却被身前的人的动作，弄得再也无法开口了。

　　凌欧忆把脑袋埋进了伍小圆的胸口，温热的唇瓣在上面找寻了许久，终于摸索到了那因为紧张、已经开始挺立的小豆。

　　然后一口咬了上去。

　　“唔～”

　　omega的乳头上细密的神经元让这轻轻一咬如同电流一般，顺着胸前的粉点灌进伍小圆的全身。

　　“还...膨胀吗？”凌欧忆轻轻抿着那硬硬的小红豆，嘴角的笑意已经开始难以掩藏了，“伍小圆...没想到你还挺敏感的嘛！”

　　“别...”伍小圆断断续续地喘着粗气，话音都软了一半，“你…你别这样…好奇怪…”

　　“怎么奇怪了？”凌欧忆听着耳边的话音，还是松开了嘴，缓缓挪动到了伍小圆的脸蛋前，“我看你挺舒服的。嗯？硬成这样，不会要秒射了吧？”

　　唔…

　　真的…感觉要射了。

　　伍小圆放弃自我般紧紧合上了双眸，咬住牙根试图想要控制住从自己身体里往外狂冒的热流，可——

　　这身子哪是听人话的？

　　“哇啊…”

　　伴随着一声呼喊，伍小圆忽然感觉自己的身体一紧，原本就紧绷着的下身，伴随着一阵抽搐，直接喷射出了已经累积许久的浊流。

　　此刻的伍小圆脑袋里就一个词：

　　完蛋。

　　再次睁开眼的时候，面前的人已经换上了一副讥讽的表情，“谁是色狼？”

　　“你他妈的…”伍小圆看着他那张欠揍到不行的脸，要不是还处在半虚脱的状态，早就冲上去揍他了，“我报警抓你，你信不信啊？”

　　“我这是帮你呢。”

　　“放屁！”

　　“怎么？你不舒服吗？”凌欧忆的嘴角越发的深邃起来，“你的宝贝男神帮你撸管，开心不？”

　　开心…

　　个屁啊！

　　他伍小圆一身的清白，就此彻底烟消云散了！

　　“你真是个活变态！”伍小圆越想越觉得受不了这委屈，也顾不上自己黏糊糊的裤裆了，趴在床上就开始自闭。

　　“哎哟，行了。别装模作样了。”

　　“我不…你还我清白！”

　　“你…你还清白呢？跟那顾南钧没做过？”

　　“没有！！”

　　凌欧忆原本准备继续回怼的，可听到这里却一下子沉寂了下来。他就这么盯着伍小圆的背影，原本开始下滑的嘴角又上扬了起来，“看不出来啊，你还是个小纯洁呢？”

　　卧槽，这是什么话？！

　　他伍小圆可是一个大白面馒头！从里到外干干净净好吗？！——咳咳咳，这个形容有那么一点点的奇怪。但是很准确！

　　虽然他跟顾南钧交往时间是有一段时间了，但是两个人大多数都处于是在学习的状态。毕竟正赶上了考研。所以，基本上没有时间留给两个人凑在一起唧唧我我——现在他伍小圆一想起来这个事儿，才觉得自己曾经的这段感情真的是有些病态。

　　碰到喜欢的人，谁能忍住自己最本能的欲望啊！

　　那破顾南钧，还没有刚认识自己几个月的凌欧忆对自己的惦记程度高呢！

　　不对不对…怎么帮上凌欧忆说话了！

　　“让开，我要去洗澡…”想到这，伍小圆赶紧扒拉开挡在自己面前的臭Alpha，跨过他的身子就准备向厕所跑，“我真的服了你了…你是对我有意思还是对我有意见啊！”

　　“有意思呀！”凌欧忆毫不犹豫的回答了一句，饶有兴味的盯着伍小圆歪七扭八走向门外的样子，“咋的啦？难受啊？我帮你洗啊！”

　　“滚滚滚…”伍小圆这心里的气还没消呢，身后的人又开始拿自己打岔。此刻他真恨不得赶紧洗干净了，回来给这个人一个回旋踢。

　　老色鬼！渣A！破男神！

　　呸呸呸！

　　连连冲着空气吐了好几口，伍小圆还是一个闪身冲出了房间。

　　还没来得及跑上厕所，就看到孟珏坐在沙发上、一脸猥琐的盯着自己，“下次小点声，我听着挺上头的！”

 

【65】

　　“哎！”想到这，伍小圆在凌欧忆的胳膊中打了个转，侧身面对着他躺了下来。视线刚一转过去，就发现凌欧忆正垂着眸子不知道在想着些什么，一听到自己的声音才抬起眼。

　　那凌欧忆的眸子深邃得像是雕刻出来一般迷人，乌黑的眼珠在这略带昏暗的暖黄色灯光下闪烁着灵动的光芒。

　　“你说你这个脸蛋怎么长的...”伍小圆忍不住嘟囔了一句，腾出一只手在凌欧忆的脸蛋上刮了一下，“你父母有歪果仁吗？”

　　“奶奶是外国人...”凌欧忆淡淡应了一句，再次把那一对眸子垂了下来。

　　好像还...跟着撅起了一点嘴？有那么一点点委屈的样子？

　　伍小圆那对萌系生物毫无抵抗力的小心脏让他一下子给点燃了，对着凌欧忆伸出手指戳了一下他的脑门，“你委屈什么啊？你看你的那个嘴，都可以挂酒瓶子了。”

　　“我没委屈。”果然，凌欧忆毅然决然否认了。

　　“没委屈你噘嘴？”

　　“牙龈疼，舔着玩玩。”

　　......

　　这种鬼理由，也就他能讲出口了。

　　伍小圆上下打量了一番凌欧忆那张美型的脸蛋——在他说了自己不委屈之后，这张脸蛋真是肉眼可见地变得更加委屈了。

　　在原地憋了几秒，伍小圆还是忍不住了，凑过去在凌欧忆的怀中一靠，睁大眼睛自下而上盯着他那对低垂着的眼眸，“凌哥哥？”

　　“干嘛啊...”凌欧忆让这突然出现在自己视线中的小圆脸蛋弄得一蹙眉。

　　“干啥呢～”

　　“呆着呢…你不是让我别闹吗？”

　　“你还会听话呢？”

　　凌欧忆闻言，终于还是一咬下唇，抱着伍小圆的身子就往上挪了挪，“那我不听话了，我做我想做的，你不许嚷嚷。”

　　“你啊…”伍小圆也不知道自己哪来的皮劲儿，仰着头贴近这个看似凶巴巴、实则软唧唧的小Alpha面前，一边坏笑一边说道，“你想做什么呀？又想日了我？”

　　他的话音还未落，忽然感觉自己面前的人一低头。

　　紧接着，伍小圆的唇瓣被轻轻含住了。

　　凌欧忆近乎是用自己的上下唇一口咬住了伍小圆的嘴唇，小小额吮吸了一番。原本一个带着暴躁的动作，却让他做的如此温柔——温柔到，直接让伍小圆傻在了原地。

　　他认识凌欧忆也有几个月的时间了。

　　可第一次闻到，在自己身边包裹着的凌欧忆的巧克力味信息素，是一种仿佛加了热一般的温柔丝滑，不带有一丝冲意。

　　伍小圆盯着近在咫尺的人愣了好久，才忽然反应过来自己现在正经历着的情况。他赶忙伸出手想要怼一下凌欧忆的胸口，却没曾想对方直接按住了自己的后脖颈，将两个人的距离推得越来越近。

　　当然，伴随着的，还有一个硬硬的东西，贴在伍小圆的大腿上。

　　卧槽！

　　他不会是硬了吧！

　　伍小圆猛地瞪大眼睛，刚准备拼尽全力从凌欧忆的怀中钻出来，却忽然感觉自己的唇瓣被解放了出来。

　　“哎！”一有了说话的能力，伍小圆赶紧深吸了一大口气，瞪大眼睛盯着面前渐渐垂下脑袋的凌欧忆，“你你你...你怎么这么喜欢亲我！——啊~”

　　他那咋咋呼呼的话音，被猛地钻到自己脖颈间磨蹭的脸蛋给打断了。

　　温热的气息铺洒在伍小圆的脖颈上，一个湿热温软的东西划过他形状刚好的喉结，在上面轻轻滚动——

　　妈的，这种皮肤被柔软的东西触捧的感觉...还挺爽。

　　伍小圆渐渐感觉自己的身体开始发软，原已经怼在凌欧忆胸口的手也开始没了力气，就这样扶着他那算是壮实的胸脯，稳住自己已经要彻底倒在床上的身子。

　　这怎么可能是结束。

　　伍小圆正眯着眼睛享受着一切，却没发现凌欧忆的手已经伸到他的衣襟边缘，顺着那小小的缝隙撩开了伍小圆的上衣。

　　在他反应过来的时候，衣服已经被拽到了锁骨的部分。而伍小圆那本来就算是白嫩的胸脯，彻底暴露在了这开始散发热度的房间之中。

　　“哎...不要...~”伍小圆这会才想起自己跟对方根本还没有走到应该发展到这一步的时候，张开口却发现自己的声音竟然...挺诱人的？好像在故意勾引对方一般？！

　　伍小圆你他吗别发骚啊！怎么突然就骚起来了啊！

　　在心里自我辱骂了一波，伍小圆的脑子瞬间清醒了不少。瞪大眼睛准备看看面前的情况的时候，却发现自己对上了一对诱人的眸子。

　　凌欧忆就这么趴在自己的胸口，他低垂着脑袋，让那一对如外国人般的眼窝更加深邃了一分。一对乌黑的眸子在阴影下直勾勾的望着自己。

　　“是你...让我想干什么就干什么的...”凌欧忆一字一顿地用气声吐出这句话来，脑袋越来越向下垂去。那细嫩的巧舌从他的口中探出，就这么在伍小圆的面前，卷上了他粉粉的乳尖——

　　当那湿润触碰到伍小圆敏感的乳头之时，他差点直接喊出声来。

　　自己长这么大了，还没有做过这么色眯眯的事情！特别是！还是眼看着，这个臭Alpha在...舔自己！

　　凌欧忆盯着面前人那已经差不多彻底混乱的脸蛋，勾起嘴角哼出了一声轻笑，“身体还挺甜，以后嘴也这么甜就好了。”

　　说罢，还没等伍小圆反应，凌欧忆便一口含住了他的乳珠，毫不犹豫地用力吮吸了一下。

　　“啊！”这次伍小圆实在是绷不住了，张开口就是一声毫无遮掩的呻吟，“别弄~轻点啊！好奇怪~...”

　　凌欧忆现在哪是可以听进去他话音的时候，埋头用力吮吸着口中已经开始渐渐硬起来的小乳头，细细品味着在自己的刺激下，开始变得勾人的，属于伍小圆omega信息素的味道。

　　身体敏感的部分被这么触碰，伍小圆感觉自己两腿之间的禁忌之地都开始荡漾起一阵波浪，晶莹的液体顺着大腿向下流去...

　　妈的，什么时候被一个Alpha搞成这样过啊...！

　　伍小圆的脑袋都快要乱成一团了，可与此同时，身体对身前人动作的喜爱，却让他险些彻底陷入疯狂之中。

　　就在伍小圆险些一个挺身放弃尊严开始迎合凌欧忆动作的时候，枕头边的电话，忽然响了起来。

　　“草...”凌欧忆依旧含着伍小圆的乳头，可却微微咧开了一边的嘴角，暗骂了一句。

　　听着电话铃响了许久，凌欧忆才放开了怀中已经软成一滩烂泥的伍小圆，拿起电话开始对着对面嘶吼，“嘛呀！我特么干大事儿呢！”


End file.
